Five Truths About the 815 Children
by LittleMissBones
Summary: The offspring of the 815 crash, the Others, and the Kahana have a lot less in common than you would think.


**A/N**: When one plot bunny dies, another rises up in its place. That is what happened with this bunny. I was a bit bothered that nobody did character studies on the children of 815 – meaning the children born of the survivors, not Walt, Emma, or Zach – and I figured that this would be the best idea. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: Violets are blue, roses are red. If I owned this show, Boone, Libby, Eko, Charlie, Charlotte, Daniel, and Juliet would not be dead.

**Aaron Littleton-Austen**

He'd always hated airplanes

There was always a strange sense of dread he felt when he heard one flying overhead, one that had remained with him from his childhood. It always seemed that it was bringing a sense of foreboding, a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Irrational, Ellie called it, a fear inherited from his mother (one of the few things he remembered about her was she didn't like planes either).

It was after he learned his mother(s) had either died or gone missing because of plane crashes that he realized maybe that fear wasn't so irrational anymore.

He often wondered about his mommies.

He remembered one of them – fuzzily and with little blurs around her face – but he always remembered her voice, softly singing lullabies to him when he was a little boy. She was Mommy Kate by Nana.

When he was a bit older, Nana Carole would sit him down and tell him about someone she called his 'real' mommy: Mommy Claire. She would tell him that he had grown in Mommy Claire's tummy before he was born and she had given birth to him on a strange island, and that to save him, Mommy Kate had taken him off the island and given him to her. She would show him pictures of Mommy Claire, but never of Mommy Kate

As a teenager, he figured he had been raised (and subsequently abandoned) by a pair of lesbians.

Unlike his mothers, he never wondered about his father.

It was a bit of a taboo subject in the household, being that A: Nana didn't know too much about his father, and B: he was never around when he was little and/or born. Besides, there were two conflicting stories to the identity of the man, with Nana claiming that a man named Thomas was his father, while he claimed that it was a man Mommy Kate called Jack, someone who was nice and would always come visit him and gave him toys and eventually came to live with him and Mommy Kate, but later went away.

He also remembered a yell, vaguely, of _"__Your__ son?! He's not even related to you!"_

At that moment he realized he hated this "Jack."

He hated his first tattoo.

Honestly, he didn't even know why he got it, probably teenage rebellion, or just trying to prove to the world that he was a man and could handle the pain of a needle plunging not a weakened virus, but ink, into his skin, forming the words _'Live together, die alone.'_

He didn't know why it was that phrase he had chosen to be inked onto his chest, but he had liked it at the time, philosophical and mysterious and making him feel like Nietzsche. The look of disapproval from his grandmother immediately changed his mind about the tattoo, and he wished to rid himself of it, wanting to tear off the skin it was emblazoned on and let a new strip grow in its place.

Years and years later he would get another one in the same place the other one had been (thank goodness for laser removal) – one that he would be proud to show off to the world that he, Aaron Austen, the abandoned boy, finally had someone of his own – _Claire Katherine._

He was completely and totally in love with Eleanor Faraday.

It was a strange thing because he had never known this type of love before, the kind that was free and pure, simple and clean, the kind that made you want to get up in the morning and not fall asleep at night. This was such a new feeling, this love, and he didn't know how to describe it. Normally he was so good at compartmentalizing, but Ellie was…a riddle wrapped in a metaphor wrapped in a enigma wrapped in an amoeba wrapped in…a burrito. And he found he was okay with that.

He knew full well when he got down on one knee it would be ten times scarier than asking her entire family (cousin Charlie included) to marry her, but the smile on her face and her arms wrapped around him and _yes_ whispered in his ear made him realize that this was totally worth it.

**A/N 2**: REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

Coming up next: Ji Yeon Kwon.


End file.
